themisadventuresofmaxcrumblyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Max Crumbly: Locker Hero
The Misadventures of Max Crumbly: Locker Hero is the first book of The Misadventures of Max Crumbly series and the second written series by Rachel Renée Russell. The book chronicles the life of Max Crumbly, a shy, outspoken teenage boy who is about to face his first day of eighth grade after being home-schooled. Summary Max Crumbly is about to face the scariest place he’s ever been: South Ridge Middle School. There’s a lot that’s great about his new school, but there’s also one big problem—Doug, the school bully whose hobby is stuffing Max in his locker. If only Max could be like the hero in his favorite comics. Unfortunately, Max’s uncanny, almost superhuman ability to smell pizza from a block away won’t exactly save any lives or foil bad guys. But that doesn’t mean Max won’t do his best to be the hero his school needs! Plot Max started out saying that if he had superpowers he would never ride the bus again and that he already tried having superpowers but it resulted in an explosion. Max explained he was late to school that day and took his dad's expensive comic book with him. But when the bus came, all of his things fell off his backpack and the bus zoomed away without him. Max ran after it, but it wouldn't stop. Max was forced to walk to school and the secretary threatened to put him in detention for interrupting her while she was eating a jelly doughnut. Doug "Thug" Thurston then threw Max inside his locker. Max wrote his journal all about his experiences and said that the only reason he's writing in his journal is because he is afraid that he will never get out of his locker and when the authorites come, there is enough proof to send Thug to prison or have detention until he graduates or drops out of school. A half hour later, he was rescued by his crush, Erin Madison and he had to go back to the office for a second tardy slip. Later, while Max was preparing for his three- day weekend (the school was closed on Monday) Thug showed up. He put Max back in his locker. Later, a janitor came but couldn't hear Max because he had earbuds. Max fell asleep and woke up at 9 PM. Max was hungry until he realized that there were cookies his grandma made that is in the floor of his locker. Max was so frustrated he kicked the wall. The wall crumbled and he ended up in the boiler room. He climbed into a vent and saw three burglars: Ralph, Moose and Tucker robbing the school computers. Then Max's watch beeped, causing the burglars to spot him. They were about to capture him when Moose and Tucker said they were hungry. Ralph was angry because he told them to eat before they went but they didn't listen. He started slapping them with Max's comic book (which he accidentally left in the library). Then Tucker told Ralph it was limited and cost $5,000 and even more if it's in perfect condition. Max decided to call the police but accidentally called Queasy Cheesy instead. Tucker and Moose started ordering a pizza while Max started pretending to be the pizza man. But the employee thought he was Mike, who was the pizza man who broke up with her BFF Emily for no reason and hung up. Then, Tucker and Moose spotted Max and he fled to the south bathroom. He was drenched by an out of order toilet and decided to go to the girl's locker room for new clothes. At the girl's locker room, he got Erin's Ice Princess costume and some boots. He also got Erin's cell phone in the lost and found and accidentally butt-dialed her. He told Erin what was going on and Erin said she needed access to the school's security system and told Max to go to the office to get the password which is under a bowling trophy and told him never to hang up on her again. Max got in the vent and grabbed a skateboard to go faster. He felt like he was flying. Then he went into the office and got the password. Then he saw some notes on a computer. He had to resist the urge to do the paperwork to to transfer Thug to a school in Siberia. Then he saw a not about himself and saw that his parents were going to meet with the principal. Max quickly took the note and sped away. While Max was speeding through the vents, he accidentally went to fast and crashed into the pizza that Tucker and Moose ordered. Max then said AMENAH IS BOSS * This is the first book Russell has ever written in a boy's perspective. * The book series Dork Diaries is connected to this book's storyline. * Brandon Roberts from Dork Diaries appears as Max's best friend. * Nikki Maxwell is mentioned briefly in this book. * Oliver and Megan are described as Max's siblings. Category:Books Category:Book One Category:Bestselling Category:Rachel Renee Russell Category:New York Times Bestseller